Battle of the Singing Dead
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: 'Love, its imprinting, love at first sight, like gravity between two people' he begged, trying to make her understand but to no avail. 'I don't beleive in love, besides, gravitation has NOTHING to do with love.' she retorted, her heart silently breaking.


**Battle of The Singing Dead**

Frost and her family are Royalty like the Volturi, only ruling different species. When Frost is sent to La Push to keep the wolves in line, can she also convince them to let her take Bella, another Shadow Warrior when she leaves?

**Chapter One: **_New Arrival_

The hall was dark and the poor flame of the torch was no help. Stalking silently through the stone halls sent echo's throughout her mind, one false move and she could be forced into a battle she had no intention of starting. The only sound was her beating heart pounding throughout her chilled ears.

The pulse was racing and pounding in her too-thin wrists and an icy coolness ran up and down her back, sending shivers wracking her small body mercilessly. There was one shot, one shot that seemed to carry her future with it. It had seemed so easy in practice, but truth be told… nothing had ever been so easy, and so difficult at the same time.

She had been bread into this fait, this was in her blood. A Shadow Warrior, the best line of assassins the world had never seen, bread by blood, pain, and torture. Their job was simple, elimination. The children of the dark, the monsters that misbehaved… if they couldn't't keep their profile under check, then it was a Shadow Warrior's job to ensure that they kept quiet, and for good. As long as the Volturi ruled the vampire world, Aro had the Shadow Warriors to take care of the rest of the Dark Children, the werewolves and shape shifters.

They were the royal mongrel family. Their populations were much smaller, but their job just as serious as the Volturi's. They liked to think of their occupation as more of a secret alliance rather then an overpowering ruling, but they were as they seemed. There were sixteen left, sixteen endless shifting rulers that governed the other half of the super natural world. And as they slowly fade into nothing but a nightmare for the Children of the Dark, the Shadow Warriors have learned to become a secret assassins coven, an ignoring factor in their genes of superiority. Thriving on the death of those who disobey the rules. Those… who oppose the great leaders of their kind.

Werewolves, and shape shifters everywhere feared their mystery superiors, The Shadow Warriors. It was a necessity to keep the Children of the Dark under wraps around the world. There were rules and regulations that had to be followed, standards that had to be met, the royal family that had to be kept safe. So many possibilities in which to crash, so many chances to in which to die, so many people in which to fail, everything relied on instinct, and maybe that was their problem, or their solution.

Stretching the rope, Frost pulled hard on the string that her silver arrow had been placed on, she had one chance, one chance to kill the beast that she was sent here for, the beast that was becoming too much of a rebellious act against the royal family. If she failed, the hole building would surely stand behind their pack brother in the attack. With nimble fingers, the arrow quivered under the adrenaline that pulsed through her body at the thought of the kill. Her body craved it, the kill, it was what she had been made to think. Kill, distinguish, eliminate.

Allowing the string to slip from her cold fingers, she watched as if in slow motion as the arrow coursed through the air and punctured the back of the animal, or man at this point. Listening to the satisfying howl of the animal cry in pain… she smiled challengingly and watched as the man shifted into his wolf form and disintegrate on the floor, leaving behind the small noted arrow that the rest should read and scare. _We may not be seen, but we're still watching you. -The Shadow Warriors_. Smiling, once again Frost welcomed her instincts to run her hard enough to fly away with the satisfaction she carried, the honour in continuing a long run family task.

It was her last mission, her last chance to be who she was and not hold back. For by tomorrow morning, every standing Shadow Warrior guard would be set loose on the world and travel to their set locations. Six should remain and savour the job of guarding our leading four, and six should join the largest bands of shape shifters and werewolves across the globe and ensure the secrecy of their kind.

She sauntered down the drive of the house, smiling at her stroke of luck. La Push, never had she encountered such a group to follow the expectations and silence of a secret quite like these young ones. Outspoken and immature, at first they were not to be trusted, almost being forced to wipe out those last remaining Quileute blood relations, but made to see that even the most rambunctious can keep things under lock, The Shadow Warriors had granted the La Push pack their life as shape shifters freely. Confident they should carry the secret to the next generation.

Knocking on the door of what she was informed as Sam Uley's home, Frost smiled as a beautiful native woman opened the door warmly. Her entire presence carried her warm spirit and her thoughts were pure and calm. Three long claw marks masked her face but her eyes held enough beauty to distract Frost from the scars.

"Hello, this is the residence of Sam Uley is it not?" Frost asked the woman politely as she heard the pounding footsteps before she saw the maker. Standing over six feet tall, Frost found herself starring into the eyes of a giant. Under the flowing robes of her royal blue cloak, Frost still felt superior to even this towering man, she was taught not to forget who she was and where she was from, and even this trait brought self respect over everything else. The Shadow Warriors were of the Starkweather family, a wealthy and powerful group destined to take control of their decedents, but the feeling of superiority still made Frost giddy with power.

"My name is Sam." Frost smiled as Sam spoke with authority when she elevated herself yet another step upwards towards the house and looked down as her Shadow Warrior Starkweather dog tags glinted in the reflection of the light and clanked together with a high pitched ding. Looking back up, Frost could hear the confusion of jumbled thoughts running through the head of the man before her as well as the flashbacks of his pack's thoughts.

"Ah, Sam Uley, the La Push shape shifter alpha. I have been sent here to your pack as a guide and spectator by the highest ranks of the Starkweather family of Shadow Warriors. My name is R. Frost Starkweather, and merry meat on behalf of the leaders of the Children of the Dark." Bowing her head with a fist placed over her heart, Frost could sense the shock rolling off Sam as he looked between the beautiful woman before him, and the Shadow Warrior that could pose as a life threatening danger. "Do not fret alpha, I am here not to prosecute but to observe and live the way of your tribe and young shape shifters. We are curious of your ways, and I have been graced enough to be sent here to witness them first hand. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to be here." Frost smiled as Sam relaxed and seemed pleased to know how much she was looking forward to spend time with his pack of shape shifters.

"Uh, come in?" his voice faltered and as the woman looked to him wonderingly, he shook her off and lead the Shadow Warrior towards what looked as the kitchen. Wrapping an arm around the beautiful lady Sam smiled at her and Frost turned to the woman and smiled. Taking a step closer, Sam looked confused, but both women neglected to break eye contact with each other.

"And who might you be miss? The lady that had stolen this man's heart I presume?" Frost shared a special smile as her cold eyes met those of the warm and soft ones of the other.

"Why yes. My name is Emily, I'm Sam's imprint and fiancé." the woman Emily beamed as Frost bowed her head in respect and raised her fist over her heart, signifying not only respect but loyalty. Emily certainly was a caring person, for even her home reeked the essence of a place of peace and calmness. Proving her kind heart was pure.

"Well, Miss Starkweather, I would love for you to meet the pack right now, but everyone is out running among the forest. It's their day off but for some reason they all rushed to the woods. It may take a while for me too round everyone up. Maybe it would be best to wait for them to come for dinner." Sam suggested countering, his arms releasing Emily who walked towards the counter to boil what seemed to be some tea.

"Actually, I would love to see your boys in action Sam. If I may, I will follow you as you call your pack. I'm interested in seeing the size of your forms and the system in which you can communicate with each other." Frost smiled as Sam nodded his head and lead her out the front door of the house. Walking down towards the forest line. Frost could almost feel the ground shake with his bounding weight, as she sauntered behind gracefully as if on the silence of a bird's wings.

Looking to Frost first, he seemed intent on following in her footsteps, but she was not the leader here. In this place, she was simply the spectator, the follower if she must. So lunging into the coverage of the forest, Sam turned and stood in his towering wolf form and waited as Frost looked expectantly and smiled fully pleased with their size and form. Sam stood at least as tall as his human form. Nodding to Sam, he turned and began to run as Frost phased behind him and followed him into the deep depths of the forestry before them. A good foot taller, as she was the descendent of the first shape shifters, her form would naturally be bigger then the rest.

She could here Sam's alpha voice through even her own mind. Though she was shielded, the pack and Sam were not.

_Conner, Tanner, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jarred, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul and Leah, fall in quickly!_

She could hear the distant pound of paws as Frost shifted back to her fully clothed human form, yet another gift from being royal. Standing beside Sam, she could easily see the height difference between them. The pounding increased, and she could see the far off blur of fur in the forest. Within the few seconds that passed, suddenly, eleven wolves not including Sam that remained beside her were all breathing heavily and standing before her.

_Sam what is that thing? I thought you said we couldn't tell anyone but our imprints about shape shifting, and I thought you were already imprinted to Emily. What's going on?_

Surely one of the tallest asked the question on everyone's mind, smiling, Frost looked from the young wolves before her to Sam and nodded her head when his eyes asked the question of permission.

_Pack, this is Frost Starkweather, she's with the Shadow Warriors and has been sent here to learn and observe along side us. She's different, and we are to make her welcome here. _

Sam's voice was collected as well as controlled as he spoke to his pack of followers. Running a hand through her short, shoulder length black hair, Frost stepped forward and acknowledged Sam and his greeting as he nodded to ensure her he was finished. "Hello, La Push pack protectors. Merry meet from the highest ranks of the Shadow Warrior coven." smiling reassuringly, Frost couldn't help but smirk as the only girl in the pack spoke up to Sam in a board and slightly offended tone.

_What is this? Your newest toy Sam, does Emily know? What does she shift into, a mouse?_

"Ah, Leah Clearwater. What an unpleasant surprise. Is this your phased form? Or are you naturally a dog?" Frost snide as she heard the chorus of laughter shake through all the wolves. She could pick up nothing but shock radiating off of Sam as he looked from her to Leah.

_I refuse to be disrespected Sam, if she is to dish it out, then she should be ready to have it thrown back in her face. I have been raised by the highest and most powerful shape shifters of all time, I am not stupid, I will not stand for such impudence._

Frost hissed the words through Sam's head and most likely through all their heads. Breathing heavily, the grey wolf stepped forward, pure hatred sparked behind her eyes. Smiling, Frost welcomed the challenge. Her anger was plenty enough so as she released, Frost took on the form of these animals, an overpowering wolf. These Quileute's descended from wolves, but the Starkweather's have descended from much stronger animals. Dragons, thought to be legends such as the entire mystery of shape shifting, but also proved wrong. As long as it took to awaken the hidden animal, hard, but not impossible to master.

Allowing herself to be released, Frost took on the form much the same as these wolves, but her figure was coated differently. Not only black, but places of silver covered her body from head to toe and she stood two feet over Leah, towering over her opponent. Backing into a battling stance. Leah looked taken aback, but turned once again.

_I did not come here to be criticized or put down. I am your superior and I will put you in your place if I have to pup. Know where you stand or I will put you there girl. We Shadow Warriors do not give second chances nor do we play around. _

Frost's voice pierced through the minds of all the pack as she watched them all cringe back in attempt to subside the hiss of the volume.

_You are not my superior and I'd like to see you try to defeat me! You and your family are just…_

Automatically Sam jumped in and stopped Leah from continuing her sentence. His quick thinking may have stopped Leah this time, but the next it happened, Frost assured herself she would surely not be as forgiving or easy on the young wolf. Watching over, Leah turned on huffed off as Frost remained standing tall when all the wolves piled around and laughed, giving her props for putting down Leah so fast.

_I should be upset you just bagged my sister, but I gotta give you props. My names, Seth._

_Tanner, I agree with Seth._

_Quil, took some mayjor power to send Leah away that fast._

_Conner, yeah I've been waiting to see her back down._

_Jarred, it's about time she learned her lesson._

_Embry, yeah I agree._

_Collin._

_Brady._

_Jacob, but my friends call me Jake._

They welcomed and smiled in order as if it had been planned. Nodding to each wolf, she smiled as the wolf named Seth seemed friendly enough and immediately found he touched a soft spot, which in her case… was clearly not a good sign. He reminded her of a comrad she had once taken to much the same. Weather it be the story behind his words or the calming sense of his voice,

_It's a pleasure to meet you all. But I can't help but feel there's someone missing. _Before me stood eleven wolves but only ten had I gotten the names from.

_Yeah, me. The names Paul._

Turning from the pack to a lone wolf standing and watching aside, Frost acknowledged as she shifted back to a human and smiled when all the wolves turned away immediately. All but Sam. Clearing her throat, the wolves turned back around and looked at her funnily.

"Yet another perk of being a Shadow Warrior."

_Where do I sign up? _

Frost laughed half heartedly as she heard Seth joke with the others.

"If you would like to phase back, I will go back and visit Emily at the house. Shall I meet you there?" she smiled as Sam agreed and she took of across the land, bolting like light towards the house, following the scent she and Sam had left earlier.

The rush of the wind and the fresh smell of the earth around her calmed Frost to a collected state. Never before had she been given such an enjoyable task. Before this, her entire life had been about ensuring the prey she had been assigned too never lived past the day she set out to kill them. But this pack held potential, enough to go great places.

Bounding out of the forest, Frost approached the house and walked through the front door and smiled as she met three faces. Each one beautiful beyond compare for human beings and all kind looking. Walking in, she placed her fist over her heart and bowed slightly once again, earning a giggle from the girls at the table. "Kim, Claire, this is the lovely girl I've been telling you about, her name is Frost. Frost, this is Kim, Jared's imprint. And this is Claire, Quil's imprint. Kim's 26 and Claire is 15."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is R. Frost Starkweather." she smiled sitting herself beside the two girls and across from Emily.

"What can I get you Frost?" Emily asked smiling. Frost smirked at the thought.

"Actually, I don't eat." she smiled as all three looked at her shocked then shrugged their shoulders in defeat.

"So, what's it like where your from?" Claire asked giddily, smiling as she leant her head in and listened attentively.

"Well, my family are the shape shifter royals, but we don't actually stay in one place for long. It's nice to get away and talk with girls, in my family, we have three girls out of sixteen siblings. My mother and my sister, but she's much older and doesn't associate with me due to the fact we're never home together. We are from different platoons, both leading our own teams. We are described as a well oiled machine, though we are thought to be ruthless to some." Frost smiled as Claire and Kim's eyes widened at the thought of living with all boys.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your imprinting like?" Frost asked curiously. She had lived without imprinting all her life, only faintly aware of what it really was. Her brother had described it once, but the royal's imprinting was different.

"Well, we can't really explain it. Why? What is your's like?"

"You see, we don't really have imprinting. Our parents choose our mates for us. We make the final decision. But as a child of the royal, I am not to become romantically involved until my parents choose. And with a blood sucker I'm bound too. The Volturi and Starkweather covens have had a long alliance, but it's said that only with each other will they be allowed to mate. So my decision is mainly made of that choice. Not that the men I have been given too aren't beautiful, but I am but fifteen years old, I still have a long time left and you get to make the final decision, I'm stuck with the guy weather I like it or not." Frost sighed as Emily, Kim, and Claire looked at her disgusted, put off by the fact she was so young, yet still had no choice to her own future.

Bounding through the front door, Kim and Claire jumped from their seats and tackled their imprints as they crashed through the door. Frost could sense the sudden surprise of these affection towards their men suddenly took them off guard, but their faces changed when all the rest of the boys looked at their pack partners and those with imprints smiled deviously, they had plans for their women as they acted more love struck then normal Frost's story had worked to the boys' advantages.

"What's up with the girls?" she heard Sam ask Emily as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Frost just told them a story from back home. Their thankful they don't have to give up as much freedom as she does. Be happy, I think her story made me appreciate my love for you more." Emily smiled into the lips of her true love.

"Well, props to you and your freedom Frost. You have done me a great service." Sam joked as he hugged Emily once more.

"We're touched that you love the big ole' lug Em, but we're starving in here. You mind whoopin' up some food for the dogs in here?"

Frost stood off to the side as she watched all the people around her interact with each other so comfortably. Like one big family. A big family that Frost and her siblings should have been raised with. But her life was different. She would never be allowed this, happiness and love. Her life was built up of pain and experience. Everything she ever learnt was centered around taking her power and harnessing it's true potential. Claiming what she wanted and taking it for herself, but maybe, she could learn the ways of these people. Convince her family to let her stay.

Walking through the door, Frost watched as the house went silent as Leah walked in. Like death had joined the party. Turning around and walking out the front door again. Paul, Collin and Brady were perched in the living room with three girls. Each in short skirts and tight t-shirts. With lip stick and heavily solid hair. Smiling, she watched as their pasts played out before her. Just from their memories Frost knew they were trouble.

Paul, the pack play boy and hot head. Collin and Brady, one heart break each and looking for the simple way to escape the pain. A lesson on being cold and a jerk and there were three guys that stood in the famous one night stand column. Three guys that reminded her exactly of what she had lived with a lifetime ago.

"Hey." the voice came from beside her and pulled her from daydreaming. Turning to look at the source of the voice, Seth had pulled up a chair and sat beside Frost as she watched everyone talk with each other.

"Hello Seth."

"So Kim and Claire were telling us about you. And how they thought it was just heartbreaking that you had no idea what real imprinting was." Seth paused as he saw Frost's eyes glaze over as she looked out on everyone. "And they commented on how old fashioned you are. Like the way you speak and act, and the way you bow when greeting Emily."

"They do not understand how I have been raised. I have lived for one hundred and forty three years and I have never been taught other then the way I am now. Gifts, love, loyalty and friendship… I have lived differently then how you people have it. You are so lucky and you don't even see it."

"How so? You can shift into anything, and you live in a castle. People all across the globe bow before your feet just because of who you are. You can fight, and battle, what's not to love?"

"We are made to shift into anything, the castle is not our home nor is it our safe haven. People across the globe bow before me in horror and fright, not because who I am. And we do not have love. A gift for us is the chance to live and serve under our royals, love does not exist where I come from, and loyalty is sought out from blood, we do not have a choice… they are our parents, we follow them where and whenever they tell us too. Friendship, derives from death. The only friends we make are those of who's lives we protect. And they are thankful and blind. Those of who we live to protect know not of what we are, and those who know, don't live long enough to learn the real people we truly are. Face it Seth of La Push, you have everything Shadow Warriors fight and die to protect from those who dare to try and take it. We pray for the chance everyday to live like you, but never are we to become what you people are."

"I never thought of it like that." Seth's voice faltered as he thought of giving up his freedom to protect people like his sister. They die to protect everyone, yet they are still criticized and put down. They are still threatened and killed.

"No one ever does. They assume that because we are powerful and royal, we do not die, or we have no feelings. But it is far from the truth. We are not so lucky. I greet Emily as I do simply because when I see her, I see my royals. But when I greet Sam and you, I see you as what I use to think as an equal. A shape shifter destined to protect, someone to ensure safety onto those who may not be strong or powerful enough to protect themselves against the greater odds of man and supernatural kind. But when I encounter those ungrateful such as your sister, it reminds me of where I stand, and where she does. But what you all do not understand, is we Shadow Warriors fight and die for the freedom for you to belittle us, the freedom for your speech, the chance to phase… be it to attack us, and even the freedom for you to breath in the breath that you will mock us with. And never has one person died from criticizing, but I have lost count of how many warriors have died from the put downs your people give."

"Why? You are all powerful, how can you die from one small person saying something that means nothing."

"It doesn't matter the size of the person saying, it is a matter of the size of their words. What is a stupid put down to you, is a disgrace to us. When we see you care not of what we sacrifice to keep you safe, we feel we have failed you, that you no longer appreciate what we do for you. And if you don't appreciate what we do, then what is the point trying? Loosing focus, they loose their tie to the instincts that carries us to victory. Therefore killing not only our chances of a victory, but our chances of survival." Frost was so caught up in explaining the concept to Seth, she failed to notice that everyone had stopped to listen to what she and Seth were discussing so heatedly.

Raising to her feet, she looked each person in the eye and spoke as her mistake pounded through her head. That information was personnel, it was a wonder she had opened up to Seth let alone missed the listening people around her. Being here had made her weak already, and it was only her first day. What secrets would these people unlock next? And were they ones she wanted to remember?

"I apologize for interrupting. I would like to excuse myself from the residence for a walk if you do not mind." starting towards the door, Sam's countering voice seemed to place a false humour in her.

"Maybe someone should go with you." back facing him, Frost's eyes glazed over as her voice was unnaturally calm and assertive.

"Are you forgetting who I am Sam Uley? I assure you no danger shall come to me. And if it does, then I can clearly handle myself."

And with that, the hole pack watched as she walked from the house and took off into the forest. All… including the lone wolf that walked from the shadows after listening to the entire conversation, guilty yet joyous she found someway to tear down the not-so-perfect Shadow Warrior.

* * *

What do you think? This is one of those stories that I'm not sure I'll continue. Don't worry, if I get the feedback I'm looking for, I'll post my second chapter. There, The Cullen's and Bella tie into the story. And you find out how Bella ever became known to the Starkweather Clan!

You know the drill!


End file.
